What now
by JackSue4ever
Summary: What happens when Ray and Neela become Ray's sisters Legal Guarden?
1. Chapter 1

Pg 13 to be safe.

Chapter 1:Reunited

*Ray waited at the airport thinking back to the call he had gotten Three months earlier.*

*Flashback.*

*Ray and Neela had moved back in together Four months ago. He was having a hard time adjusting to fake legs but Neela was very supportive She held him when he'd cry and would listen to him vent when he was angry. He didn't think things could get any worse but then the call came.*

*Ray remembers that it was a September day. A beautiful day he didn't have a shifted that day. But Neela did. He had really started to enjoy God's creation after his accident. He was at the park when the call came. He had grown up in a Christian home but when he lefted home and moved to Chicago he lefted his faith in Baton Rouge. After his accident he started going to church with his mom back home. When he came back to Chicago he found out Neela had been attending church and they start to go together. It was a wonderful church and all the members welcomed them with open arms. Also after the accident Ray joined an Alcoholic anonymous program.

So Four months after moving back to Chicago he gets the call from a tearful Emma.*

*Neela gently touches Ray's shoulder so not to frighten him. After the accident he was more jumpy and so very protective of her and his two twin sisters.*

Neela:Ray the girls plane just touched down.

*Ray thinks "That after Three months we finally got the judge to give me custody. He was afraid at the time that their grandmother would take him to court but in the end the judge had told her the case would get thrown out. Since it was obvious that the girls wanted to live with their only immediate family lefted, since Ray had a stead job and was named Legal Guardian if anything were to happen to their mom there was no way a judge would accepted this case.*

Neela:Ray?

Ray:I heard you.

Neela:Are you OK?

Ray:Yeah. A little scared...

Neela:We're in this together.

Ray:I know.

Neela:It's going to work out fine.

Ray:I hope so.

*Emma and Emilie get off the plane. Emilie hugs Ray and Neela. Emma runs to hug Ray.*

*Emma clung to her brother, tears streaming down her face.*

*Emma doesn't understand why her sister is taking everything so well.*

*Emilie thinks Emma is such a drama queen. So they lost their mom there wasn't a thing they could do about it so why cry about it. Her sister had cried the whole trip.*

Emilie:Oh quit being such a big baby Emma!

Neela:We'll go get the girls bags. Come on Em.

Ray:OK

*Neela and Emilie go to get the bags.*

Emma:Ray?

Ray:Hmm?

Emma:Why doesn't Emilie care?

Ray:She cares. She just hides it.

Emma:How do you know that?

Ray:Because Em's like me.

Emma:I miss mom.

Ray:I know sweetie. We all do.

Emma:Mom was so proud of you.

Ray:I know. She was proud of you too.

Emma:Yeah.

Ray:Have you two eaten?

Emma:Just peanuts.

Ray:Then come on. This go home. Neela made meatloaf.

Emma:Our favorite. Did you help?

Ray:Just with the salad.

Emma:Good. Neela's learning not to let you use the stove.

Ray:Hi! I only accidentally almost burn down the kitchen once when I was staying at home this summer!

Emma:But yet the firefighters came twice.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ray:Be quiet.

Emma:*Teasing* Make me.

*Ray ticklers her.*

*Emma giggles.*

*Ray ticklers her some more.*

Emma:Ray stop it!

Ray:Come on this go find Neela and Em.

Emma:OK

*They catch up with the other two.*

*Emma and Emilie walk ahead of Ray and Neela.*

Ray:You OK?

Neela:Yeah.

Ray:What's wrong?

Neela:Nothing.

Ray:Neela...

Neela:Em just said something.

Ray:Like what?

Neela:It's nothing.

Ray:Neela tell me.

Neela:She was just being disrespectful.

Ray:And?

Neela:And nothing.

Ray:Did you get onto her?

Neela:No.

Ray:Why not?

Neela:Honey it was no big...

Ray:Yes it is and you can't let her get away with it.

Neela:She's been through a lot.

Ray:That doesn't mean she'll get away with being disrespectful to both of us.

Neela:What should I have done Ray? Spank her?

Ray:No but you could have at least called her down on it.

*In the car Emilie gets nasty with Ray who won't stand for it. He ends up yelling at her.*

*At home.*

Neela:That could have been handled better.

Ray:What do you mean?

Neela:You shouldn't have yelled at Em.

Ray:What would you have done?

Neela:Tried talking to her calmly.

*Emilie and Emma come in.*

Emma:Can we have some Ice cream?

Ray:Sure. It's in the freeze.

Emilie:I don't want any. I do want to know if I'm aloud to use the shower?

Ray:Yes and you don't have to ask.

Emilie:I didn't want to take a shower and then get in trouble if it was one of your stupid rules.

Ray:Hey! My rules aren't stupid. There the actual same rules mom had.

Emilie:Whatever.

Ray:Go get your shower.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

*Emilie goes to get her shower.*

*Emma goes to get some Ice cream.*

Neela:You want some?

Ray:Hmm?

Neela:Do you want some Ice Cream Ray?

Ray:Sure.

Neela:Then come on. We better hurry before Emma eats it all.

Ray:OK

Neela:Are you OK?

Ray:Yeah.

Neela:Are you sure?

Ray:I'm sure. We need to get the girls school supplies.

Neela:OK We can do that tomorrow

*Emilie comes in.*

Emilie:Do what tomorrow?

Ray:How do you hear everything?

Emilie:Most be a gift.

Ray:Did you need something.

Emilie:A band aid I accidentally cut my finger.

Ray:I'll get you one.

*Ray goes into the bathroom and gets a band aid*

Neela:What did you cut your finger on?

Emilie:Glass. You know people can cut themselves on glass.

Neela:I know that smart aleck! I meant what glass?

Emilie:Glass in the bathroom duh.

Neela:Show me.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Emilie:Now you don't believe me? Darn it where's that band aid?

Neela:I just want you to show me the glass.

Emilie:No I'm not!

Neela:Why not?

*Ray comes in.*

Ray:What's going on in here?

Emilie:I just want a band aid!

Neela:And I just want her to show me where the glass is!

Ray:Em here's your band aid

Emilie:Thank you. I'm going to go take my shower.

*She heads back to the bathroom.*

Ray:What was that about?

Neela:I think she's hurting herself!

Ray:Neela please don't accuse her anyless you have hard evidence.

Neela:Like a cut finger.

Ray:She said she cut it on something.

Neela:I know that. I'm consider that it wasn't an accident.

Ray:Neela what would make you...

*Neela holds up a magazine.*

Neela:What was this doing under the bed?

Ray:What were you doing under my bed?

Neela:Looking for your dirty clothes. Face it Ray you think one of them could be hurting themselves I read the article you had dog eared

Ray:Em wouldn't do that!

Neela:Then where did the glass come from?

Ray:Emma probably

Neela:Why would Emma drop a glass, break it and then not tell anyone?

Ray:Because she used to get in trouble with our step dad when she accidentally broke things.

Neela:What do you mean? What did he do? How does that affect us?

Ray:Emma has this thing where she does something, like breaks a cup and she doesn't remember it happening. When she was younger and she would tell mom and Frank after the first two times he'd spank her. When she was Nine he busted her butt bad. Ever since then she's just never told any. She was to afraid of getting into trouble I guess.

Neela:Your mom let him do that?

Ray:No. She never know. Well until the last spanking. She walked in after being at the store and saw the end of the spanking. Appreantily it was the worst spanking he'd ever given either of the twins. I guess that's why I never liked Frank. He remedied me of my dad.

Neela:What are you talking about? Your dad is great.

Ray:Now yes but growing up we were never close. I'd always miss up and he'd always belittle me. He never really cared where either. It could be at home, at school or at a family get together. I hated it period but I especially hated it when he'd be like that around other people.

Neela:Did he ever discipline you like that?

Ray:No. Funny thing was he normally lefted the actually discipline to my mom.

Neela:Did everyone else know what was going on?

Ray:Yeah. My cousins would pick on me. Funny thing was no matter how much they picked on me they'd never get caught.

Neela:How did your mom handler it?

Ray:She hated it. They normally would fight about it all the way home. I think that's one reason she finally lefted him. I know they told me it was because things won't working between them but I always know it was partly because of me. They told me the day of my High school Graduation.

Neela:That's horrible.

Ray:I remember feeling so depressed all day long. My dad lefted that night after the Graduation. My mom had figured out I was blaming myself, she tried to help me feel better but I still ended up crying myself to sleep that night. I felt like my life was falling apart. I had woken up that morning all excited expecting it to be the best day of my life and in the end it ended up being the worst day of my life.

Neela:After he'd belittle you then would happen?

Ray:I'd normally hole myself up in my room with my music. An hour or so later he'd come in. He would never apologize but in his own way he tried to make it up to me or at least that's what I made him think. As I got older I grow to hate him more. That's why I never talked to him until this summer.

Neela:When he heard about the accident.

Ray:Right.

Neela:Do you remember the time you saw him last before you decide to not see him anymore.

Ray:My Eighteen birthday. My mom had invited him even through I had asked her not to. I wasn't really happy with either of them that night. I'd manager to finally get my feelings out and tell him how I felt about him. He lefted. I tried to enjoy the rest of my party but I couldn't. My mom tried talking to me but I was being impossible was the word she used. We ended up in a fight. I want to spend the night with a friend and never told her. She was so worried. After that I felt bad. When I want home we made up and I believe that was the day we started to grow closer. *He tears up.* I miss her so much.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

*Ray wipes his eyes.*

Ray:Look at me crying like a big baby.

Neela:It's OK to cry.

Ray:I can't.

Neela:You can't what?

Ray:I can't break down in front of the girls.

Neela:Why not?

Ray:I'm suppose to be the strong one.

Neela:You don't have to be.

Ray:Yes I do.

Neela:No you don't! It's OK to let your emotions out!

Ray:I can't. It would just upset the girls.

Neela:Seeing that your human would upset the girls how?

Ray:You wouldn't understand!

Neela:I do understand! You want to protect your sisters but you can't hold all your feelings inside!

Ray:Yes I can!

Neela:No Ray! You can't! It's not healthy!

*Ray heads for the door.*

Neela:Where are you going?

Ray:To get some Ice cream

Neela:Ray!

Ray:I don't want to talk about it anymore!

Neela:Ray...

Ray:No.

*Neela decides to drop it for now.*

*They go to get some Ice cream*

*Emilie comes in.*

Emma:What happened to you?

Emilie:I cut my finger on some glass.

Emma:Oh.

Ray:Emma did you break a glass and not tell us?

Emma:No.

Neela:It's OK if you did. We won't get mad at you.

Emma:Promise?

Ray:Promise.

Emma:I accidentally did. I'm sorry guys.

Ray:Emma from now on will you please tell us?

Emma:OK

Neela:Thanks. Em I'm sorry I didn't believe you.

Emilie:*Sarcasm* Maybe next time you will!

Ray:Hey! Be nice!

Emilie:But...

Ray:No buts. Just be nice.

Emilie:And if I don't want to be nice?

Emma:*Surprised at her sister* Em!

Emilie:Don't Em me it was just a question.

Emma:It was not a question!

Emilie:Yes it was!

Ray:Girls stop it! Now!

Emma:Sorry.

Ray:Em we need to talk.

Emilie:But...

Ray:Now.

Emilie:But...

Ray:Your room now!

Emilie:But...

Ray:No buts.

Emilie:*Sighs* Fine.

*Emilie follows him.*

*Emma wonders if her sister was going to get in trouble.*

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

*They go to Emilie's bedroom.*

Ray:What's going on?

Emilie:Nothing.

Ray:What happened to the sweet Em?

Emilie:What sweet Em?

Ray:We both know what I mean.

Emilie:Maybe she's disappeared

Ray:Or maybe she's hiding away.

Emilie:You would know wouldn't you?

Ray:What the heck is that suppose to mean?

Emilie:We both knows what it means.

Ray:We'll talking about you. This attitude has to stop.

Emilie:What are you going to do if it doesn't stop? Spank me?

Ray:No. Your to old to get spanked. But I can ground you.

Emilie:Go ahead! I don't care.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Ray:Fine. No phone,no computer and no TV

Emilie:Whatever!

Ray:Em...

Emilie:WHAT?

Ray:Never mind.

*He leaves her room.*

Ray:Where's Emma?

Neela:She want to get ready for bed. How did that go?

Ray:I had to ground her.

Neela:I think you did the right thing. That attitude is getting old fast.

Ray:I know. How are you doing?

Neela:OK I'm tired.

Ray:That makes two of us.

Neela:We should go say goodnight to the girls.

Ray:Yeah. Let me put the Ice cream away.

Neela:OK

*Ray puts the Ice cream away.*

*They go into Emma's room.*

Ray:Night Emma.

Emma:Night Ray. Night Neela.

Neela:Night sweetie.

Ray:Did you brush your teeth?

Emma:Yes.

Ray:OK Love you.

Emma:Love you too.

*He kisses her forehead.*

Ray:Hi it's Mr. Fuzzy I haven't seen him in a while.

Neela: Who's Mr. Fuzzy?

Emma:This is Mr. Fuzzy Ray gave him to me when I was Five.

Neela:Oh.

Emma:He helps me sleep.

Ray:I used to tell her that Mr. Fuzzy would keep all the ghosts and bad dreams away.

Neela:I see.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

*They leave Emma's room and goes into Emilie's.*

Ray:Teeth brushed?

Emilie:Not yet.

Ray:Will you please go brush your teeth?

Emilie:In a little bit.

Ray:No now.

Emilie:I don't want to do it now.

Ray:I don't care. Go brush your teeth.

Emilie:What if I don't?

Neela:Emilie go brush your teeth!

Emilie:No.

Ray:Em...

Emilie:Shut up!

Neela:Emilie!

Ray:Don't talk to me that way young lady!

Emilie:What way? Oh you mean don't tell you shut up But maybe I want to jerk.

Ray:Emilie that's it! You leave me no choice...

Neela:Ray can I talk to you now?

Ray:Now?

Neela:Yes.

Ray:Fine.

*They go into the hall.*

Ray:What?

Neela:What happened to spanking wouldn't work?

Ray:Who said I was going to spank her?

Neela:Then what were you going to do?

Ray:Paddle her.

Neela:Like that's a lot better then spanking her!

Ray:What am I suppose to do? I grounded her and she is still giving me that attitude.

Neela:I don't know but I don't think paddling, spanking or anything like that will help.

Ray:I know. I just don't know what to do.

Neela:This start by saying goodnight and hoping tomorrow will be better.

Ray:OK

*They go back in.*

Emilie:What you didn't have the nerve to spank me?

Ray:I have...

Neela:Ray.

Ray:Goodnight Em. I love you.

Neela:Night Em. Love you.

*They leave her room.*

Ray:Thanks.

Neela:For what?

Ray:Not letting me spank her. I'm so mad right now it wouldn't have been a good idea.

Neela:I figured. You're Welcome.

*They kiss & go to their own separate rooms.*

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

*Ray wakes up the next morning & tries to roll over only to realize someone had their arms wrapped around his waist.*

*He looks over & is surprised to realize it's Emilie instead of Emma.*

*He wonders if Emma was able to sleep OK in her new room. Maybe she's in with Neela.*

*Neela wakes up in her bed to find Emma looking at her.*

Neela:Shesh you scared me!

Emma:Sorry.

Neela:What are you doing in here sweetie?

Emma:We couldn't sleep in my room & Em was already hogging Ray's bed.

Neela:Your sister was asleep in Ray's bed?

Emma:Yeah. Shocking I know.

Neela:Maybe she's starting to come around.

Emma:Maybe I doubt it. I think it's going to take her time. I don't think she's used to the stricter side of Ray.

Neela:Me either. Hopefully things will get better in time.

Emma:I hope so, I don't like it when there's fighting.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

*Emilie wakes up.*

Emilie:Hi.

Ray:Hi. Couldn't sleep in your own room?

Emilie:No I could have but... *She looks away.*

Ray:But what?

Emilie:Nothing.

Ray:So why did you come in here last night?

Emilie:Because I felt like. Got a problem with that?

Ray:No.

Emilie:Good.

Ray:Would it kill you to try & be nice?

Emilie:Yep & I'm too young to die.

Ray:*Rolls his eyes* That's scary.

Emilie:What?

Ray:That you can quote that character You've watched A walk to remember too many times.

Emilie:What's for breakfast?

Ray:I don't know. This go see if your sister & Neela are up.

Emilie:OK

*They go into the kitchen where Neela & Emma are.*

TBC

Author's note:Quote taking from A walk to remember


	11. Chapter 11

*Ray sneaks up behind Neela & ticklers her.*

*Neela screams & turns around.*

Neela:RAYMOND!

Ray:Yes darling?

Neela:Don't EVER do that to me again!

Ray:Why not? Your expression was priceless.

Neela:I'm serious!

Ray:OK OK Sorry. *Mutters* Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed.*

Neela:*kisses him.* Good morning.

Ray:*Pulls her back for more* Hmm... Good morning. Sorry I scared you.

Neela:It's OK

*The phone rings.*

Ray:I'll get it.

*He answers the phone.*

Ray:Hello?

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Greg:Hi Ray.

Ray:Hi.

Greg:Did the girls get in safely?

Ray:Yes they did.

Greg:Good. Glad to hear that.

Ray:What's up?

Greg:Sam was wondering if the four of you would like to come over for dinner tonight?

Ray:Just the four of us?

Greg:Yep.

Ray:I'll have to ask Neela. Hold on please.

Greg:OK

*Sam goes over to her husband.*

Sam:Well?

Greg:He's asking Neela.

Sam:Oh. This had better work.

Greg:It will.

Sam:I'm still not sure it's the best idea.

Greg:Everything will work out fine.

Sam:I hope your right.

*Ray covers the phone.*

Neela:Who is that?

Ray:Greg.

Neela:What does he want?

Ray:They want to know if we'd like to have dinner with them tonight. Is that OK with you?

Neela:Sure.

Ray:Girls?

Emma:It's fine.

Ray:Em?

Emilie:I don't care so I guess whatever.

Ray:I'll take that as a yes.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Ray:We'd love too.

Greg:Great. We look forward to see you guys tomorrow

Ray:Thanks for the invite.

Greg:No prob. Bye

Ray:Bye.

*They hangup.*

*Over at Greg & Sam's*

Sam:Well?

Greg:Their be here.

Sam:Your plan had better work,trouble.

Greg:Since when did I become trouble?

Sam:Since you put the mouse in bed with me!

Greg:He just wanted to say Good morning.

Sam:I would have preferred he stayed in his cage!

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

*Back over at Ray & Neela's.*

Emma:So what are we doing today?

Neela:We are going shopping.

Emma:For what?

Ray:School supplies.

Emma:Oh.

Neela:And we are going to the mall to get you two some new school clothes.

Emilie:*Face lights up.* Clothes shopping.

Emma:We're in trouble.

Neela:What are you talking about?

Ray:Em's the shopping queen of the family. She can stay at the mall for a whole day.

Emma:Clothes ain't the only things she likes about the mall.

Emilie:S... Be quiet Emma!

Ray:What do you mean?

Emilie:Emma!

Ray:Emma?

Emma:Never mind.

*Neela smirks.*

Ray:What is so funny?

Neela:I think I might know what else Em likes about the mall.

Ray:Well will somebody please clue me in?

Emilie:No.

Ray:Why not?

Emilie:Because it's to much fun walking you confused.

Ray:Emma?

Emma:I said too much already.

Ray:Neela baby?

Neela:Nope & sweet talking won't work.

Ray:Ug! Women! I'm going to take a shower. I want everyone ready to go by 10:30, that gives you a hour.

*Ray goes to his room to get clothes & then goes to get a shower.*

*The three girls start to giggle.*

Emilie:Thanks Neela.

Neela:You're Welcome. I know he wouldn't handler the boy topic well.

Emilie:Does he really expect us to be ready in a hour?

Neela:Yes.

Emma:Now that really is funny. We all know Em can't get ready in less then two hours!

Emilie:Well at least I dress nice.

Emma:I dress nice too, just not all girly.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

*They go to the mall.*

Emilie:What do you think?

Neela:It's OK...

Ray:It's shows to much.

Emilie:It does not!

Ray:Yes it does & neither of you are ever going to be caught dead wearing that when your under my roof!

Emilie:Neela please tell him it does not saw to much!

Neela:I agree with Ray. Anyone getting hungry?

Emma:I am.

Ray:I'm not.

Neela:Can I talk to you for a second?

Ray:Okay.

*They walk five feet away from the girls.*

Ray:What?

Neela:I know you want to talk to Emilie. So let me take Emma to get something to eat. Emma's been through so much including your fight with Emilie last night.

Ray:OK You're right.

Neela:I know I am.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

*Neela & Emma go to get some lunch.*

Emilie:What's going on?

Ray:We need to talk.

Emilie:No we don't.

Ray:Yes we do. Sit.

*Emilie huffs & sits.*

Ray:What has gotten into you?

Emilie:Nothing!

Ray:Emilie!

Emilie:What?

Ray:I'd like an answer.

Emilie:I said...

Ray:A real answer.

Emilie:You use to be cool. What happened to you?

Ray:Don't go there. We're talking about you!

Emilie:Well I don't want too!

*She slaps him.*

Ray:I can't believe you just did that! How could you?

Emilie:*Is speechless.*

Ray:Go find your sister & Neela.

*Emilie goes to find them.*

Neela:Where's Ray?

Emilie:Hmm he needs a minute.

Neela:What happened?

Emilie:I slapped him I think.

Emma:Emilie!

Neela:You slapped him! Why would you do that?

Emilie:I got scared!

Neela:Of what? Do you really think your brother would hurt you?

Emilie:No...

Neela:Then why were you scared?

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Emma:Puppies! Can I go look at them please?

Neela:Sure. Go ahead.

Emma:Thanks.

*Emma goes to play with the puppies.*

Neela:Do you want to go look at the puppies too? *She asks noticing Em's longing stare.*

Emilie:No.

Neela:Are you sure?

Emilie:Yeah.

Neela:So why did you hit your brother?

Emilie:Before Frank died we were in a middle of a hugh fi...

Ray:Hi babe. Can i talk to her now?

Neela:Sure. I'll just go play with the puppies with Emma. *She gets up & gently places a kiss on his forehead. Then goes to join Emma.*

Emilie:I'm sorry I slapped you.

Ray:Why did you do it?

Emilie:Like I was telling Neela before dad died we were in a middle of a hugh fight & I was always afraid he'd hurt me...Until the day before the accident... He was really mad & he slapped me. I didn't want that to help again. I never got to say I was sorry.

Ray:Oh honey I'm sure he know you were sorry & I'm sure that dad was sorry too.

Emilie:Anyhow that's why I hit you. *She blinks back tears.*

Ray:It's OK

Emilie:What are you talking about?

Ray:It's OK too cry.

Emilie:I can't.

Ray:Why not?

Emilie:I would just be a burden.

Ray:That is not true & it's not healthy to hold it in. Do you remember that day when I was home after my accident & I throw mom's cup & it broke?

Emilie:Yeah. You were really mad. But you felt bad & apologized later.

Ray:Do you remember what mom said?

Emilie:She said she was glad you were letting it out because holding it in wasn't healthy & you felt better.

Ray:Don't you want to feel better?

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Emma:Puppies! Can I go look at them please?

Neela:Sure. Go ahead.

Emma:Thanks.

*Emma goes to play with the puppies.*

Neela:Do you want to go look at the puppies too? *She asks noticing Em's longing stare.*

Emilie:No.

Neela:Are you sure?

Emilie:Yeah.

Neela:So why did you hit your brother?

Emilie:Before Frank died we were in a middle of a hugh fi...

Ray:Hi babe. Can i talk to her now?

Neela:Sure. I'll just go play with the puppies with Emma. *She gets up & gently places a kiss on his forehead. Then goes to join Emma.*

Emilie:I'm sorry I slapped you.

Ray:Why did you do it?

Emilie:Like I was telling Neela before dad died we were in a middle of a hugh fight & I was always afraid he'd hurt me...Until the day before the accident... He was really mad & he slapped me. I didn't want that to help again. I never got to say I was sorry.

Ray:Oh honey I'm sure he know you were sorry & I'm sure that dad was sorry too.

Emilie:Anyhow that's why I hit you. *She blinks back tears.*

Ray:It's OK

Emilie:What are you talking about?

Ray:It's OK too cry.

Emilie:I can't.

Ray:Why not?

Emilie:I would just be a burden.

Ray:That is not true & it's not healthy to hold it in. Do you remember that day when I was home after my accident & I throw mom's cup & it broke?

Emilie:Yeah. You were really mad. But you felt bad & apologized later.

Ray:Do you remember what mom said?

Emilie:She said she was glad you were letting it out because holding it in wasn't healthy & you felt better.

Ray:Don't you want to feel better?

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

*Emilie starts to cry.*

*Ray goes over to her & holds her.*

Emilie:It's not fair!

Ray:I know it isn't.

Emilie:They should of lived until they were 60 at least!

Ray:I know.

Emilie:I miss them so much. I wish I hadn't said some of the things I said to dad.

Ray:I'm sure he forgive you.

*Emilie cries more and Ray holds her.*

*A couple of minutes later she calms down and looks over at Emma and Neela.*

Ray:Do you want to go look at the puppies?

Emilie:*Smiles* Yes.

Ray:Come on.

*He helps her up.*

*They go over to the puppies.*

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Neela:Everything OK?

Ray:*Smiles* Everything's good.

*He & Em sit down.*

*A Black & White Dalmatian goes over to Em.*

*A very Gold Golden goes to Ray.*

*Emma is loving on a very tiny Yellow Lab.*

*Neela is loving on a Bordie Collie.*

Neela:Good. Hi little guy no biting.

*Ray looks over at Em who is playing tuggy with the Dalmatian He laughs silently. Their was no way he was going to be able to leave this puppies here.*

Emma:Ray?

Ray:What?

Emma:Can we keep them?

Neela:Can we?

Em:Oh please?

*All three give puppy dog faces.*

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Ray:Fine but we have to leave them here for now & go shopping & then come back,OK?

All Three:OK

*A store owner comes over.*

Store Owner:Oh I've never seen those Four so loving & playfully. They most like you.

Em:They do.

Store Owner:Cash or Credit?

Ray:Can we put them on hold or something & come back for them later?

Store Owner:Sure. When will you be back?

Neela:Later on this afternoon.

Store Owner:OK We close at Seven Thirty.

Ray:We'll be back before then.

Store Owner:Would you like the complete package?

Neela:What's the complete package?

Store Owner:All Four can gets baths, brushed, nails clips, toys of their choice, food & all of the dogs needs. Only for 70 days.

Ray:For all four?

Store Owner:Yes sir.

Neela:We'll do it.

Store Owner:OK

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

*They shop till they drop.*

*They eat dinner at a pizza place in the mall.*

Ray:Em you could have slowed down.

Emma:I warned you.

Emilie:She did warn you.

Ray:My feet are killing me.

Emilie:Pretty soon their just go numb.

Ray:Great.

Neela:I had a blast.

Emma:We did too.

Emilie:I can't wait to get the puppies home.

Emma:I can't wait to start school tomorrow

Emilie:Me either.

Emma:Correction you can't wait to meet the cute guys.

Emilie:And you can't wait to be a teacher's pet again.

Ray:Girls please.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

*They finishes eating, get the dog, go home & get ready to go to Sam & Greg's.*

*Ray knocks on the door.*

*Greg answers the door.*

Ray:Hi.

Greg:Hi buddy. Hi Neela. Hi girls.

Emilie:Hi I'm Emilie. You can call me Em.

Emma:Hi I'm Emma.

Greg:I've heard a lot about you both.

Emma:We've heard a lot about you.

Emilie:We've heard about all the pranks you two pulled on Dr. Morris

Greg:You told them?

Ray:Nope. Blubber mouth did.

Neela:I guess that makes me guilty.

*Sam comes to the door.*

Sam:Hi guys come on.

*Everyone walks into the living room to find their other friends.*

Em:What's going on?

Sam:We wanted to make you two feel at home by throwing a welcome party. You probably know everyone already.

Emma:We do.

*Luka walks up.*

Luka:How was the first night of being a parent?

*Em looks at Ray.*

Ray:A little bumpy but I think everything is OK now.

*He gently squeezes Em's shoulder.*

Luka:Em have you been given this two trouble?

Em:Hey! How do you know it's wasn't her?

*She points to Emma.*

Luka:Because you look like trouble.

Em:Ray?

Ray:Hmm?

Em:Can you beat him up please?

*Neela laughs along with Sam & Abby.*

Abby:I'd love to see Ray get his butt kicked.

Neela:In your dreams!

Abby:You want to bet?

Ray:Stop it you two. Em there will be no hurting others but to get back at him you could *whispers something in her ear.*

*Em laughs.*

Em:Good idea.

*She stands on her tiptoes to give him a hug.*

Em:Ray.

Ray:What?

Em:I love you.

Ray:*Smiles* I love you too baby. Now go have fun.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Abby:So how's it really going?

Neela:Well Emma breaks glass on accident & never tells anyone, therefore I accused Em of hurting herself. Ray wasn't happy about that. But I think the talk they had at the mall today helped.

Abby:Is Emilie really a shoppalochic?

Neela:Yes. We had a lot of fun today for the most part. We got Four puppis.

Abby:Really? What kind?

Neela:A dalmation, A Golden, A yellow lab & a Border Collie.

Abby:Are they adorable?

Neela:They are so adorable. You should drop by & see them tommorrow. You too Sam.

Sam:I'd love too. How's Ray doing?

Neela:Ok... He's being stubborn & hiding his emotions, he doesn't want to be emotion around the girls.

Abby:That's dumb.

Neela:I know. I tried talking to him... He wouldn't discuss it.

Sam:Why are man so afraid to show emotions?

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Neela:Because they feel their suppose to be the protectors and therefore, can't show emotions.

Sam:So everything is really going OK?

Neela:Yep.

Abby:How's Ray doing?

Neela:This just put it this really I'm sure Emma was glad I was in the house to, to keep my loving fiancee from doing something stupid. After I saw the way he wanted to handle things with Em... It maybe me wonder if we should ever have kids of our own.

Sam:Was it that bad?

Neela:He wanted to paddle her. He wanted to paddle a Fourteen year old.

Abby:Why are man always the toughest ones?

Neela:What do you mean?

Sam:Yeah?

Abby:Growing up who was the disapliner?

Sam:My dad most of the time.

Neela:My dad.

Abby:Exactly. My mom would let me get away with things my dad never would have allowed.

Sam:Mine too.

Neela:My mom always told on us which got us in trouble with my dad.

Abby:I just don't get why man are so much tough on kids.

Sam:Sometimes they have to be. I wasn't the easiest child or teen.

Neela:I was the good.

Abby:I was the good one too.

Sam:Yeah right.

Neela:Sam where you a rebel?

Sam:Yes. I'd sneak out and I'd think my parents didn't know... But then they'd come down on me the next day.

Abby:The only thing that really used to get me in trouble was lying.

Sam:What about you Neela?

Neela:I never snook out... It wasn't really safe but that never stopped my sister & she always got caught.

Abby:What about lying?

Neela:Whenever my dad used his firm tone of voice I'd about pee in my pants so the one time I did lie I confessed. I still got in trouble but not as much trouble I would of been in if I hadn't confessed.

Abby:What are some of Ray's deep, dark childhood secrets?

Sam:Yeah. Do tell.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Neela:I will not give away my Fiancee's childhood secrets.

Abby:Oh come on. Please?

Neela:No.

*Ray comes over.*

Ray:Hi guys. Luka says the burgers are ready.

Neela:Thanks babe.

Ray:You're Welcome.

Neela:Where are the girls?

Ray:Outside with Archie & Greg.

Neela:Doing what?

Ray:Playing Basketball.

Neela:Who's winning?

Ray:Emilie & Greg are kicking Emma & Archie's butts.

Neela:I never know Em was so good at sports.

Ray:I think Greg's talking her into joining the girls basketball team at school

Neela:That sounds like a good idea.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

*Emilie is laying on the ground crying.*

Greg:Em are you OK?

Emilie:I want Ray.

Emma:I'll go get him.

*Emma goes inside.*

Ray:Hi what's going on? Where's the fire?

Emma:Em... *Catches her breathe* Emilie's hurt.

*She leads him outside.*

Emilie:Ray.

Ray:I'm right here baby. *He brushes the hair out of her face.* How are you doing?

Emilie:It hurts.

Greg:Em can you try to move your ankle.

*She tries & yells.*

Emilie:OWW!

Greg:It's what I was afraid of. She broke it.

*They get her to the car & they all rush over to the hospital Luckily Tony was working.*

Tony:How you doing kiddo?

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Emilie:OK

Tony:What happened?

Emilie:We were playing B-ball & those three fell on me.

Tony:Can you try to move your ankle for me.

Emilie:It hurts to much.

Tony:OK I'm going to need to get some x-rays, OK?

Emilie:OK Can Ray come with me?

Tony:Not into the x-ray room but he can come in when we get you settled into a bed,OK?

Emilie:*Whimpers* OK

Ray:Em it's going to be OK

Emilie:But I don't want to leave you.

Ray:I'll be waiting for you,OK?

Emilie:Fine but I don't like it.

*Tony takes her to the x-ray room.*

Luka:What was that about? Em doesn't seem like the type to be afraid of hospitals

Emma:She's kind of been like that since we went to the hospital & found out that mom & Frank were killed.

Luka:Oh.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

*Tony gets Emilie into a room.*

*Ray joins her.*

Ray:How are you doing baby?

Emilie:OK

Ray:Are you cold?

Emilie:A little.

*He gives her his jacket.*

Emilie:Thanks.

Ray:You're Welcome.

Emilie:I'm sorry I was such a pain before.

Ray:You already apologized

Emilie:I know but, I still feel bad.

Ray:Well you were kind of a big pain but, I still love you.

Emilie:I love you too.

*Tony comes back with the x-rays a few minutes later.*

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Ray:Well?

Tony:She has a broken ankle, & a few bruised ribs.

Emilie:Oh man.

Ray:But she'll be OK right?

Emilie:Can I go home then?

Tony:She'll be fine. We'd like to keep her over night however to make sure she doesn't have a concussion

Emilie:NO! I don't want to stay!

Ray:Em you really need to stay.

Emilie:*Starts to cry.* No. Please don't make me Ray.

*She throws herself into his arms.*

Ray:Can't we talk her home so she'll be calm & I can make sure that she doesn't have a concussion. Neela & I will stay up with her tonight.

Tony:I'm afraid the hospital won't allow that.

Emilie:I DON'T WANT TO STAY!

Ray:She doesn't want to stay Gates!

Tony:Has her doctor I'm going to have to ask you both to calm down & Ray we both know she needs to stay.

Ray:*Sighs* OK

Emilie:WHAT? No!

Ray:It's only for one night & I'll be here the whole time.

Emilie:Promise?

Ray:I pinky promise.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Emily:OK Can I get Jello?

Tony:You can have any flavor and has much Jello has you want but first I need to wrap your ankle,OK?

Emily:OK Are you sure I can have any flavor and has much has I want?

Tony:I will make sure you get whatever you want.

Emily:OK

*Tony wraps her foot.*

Tony:What kind of Jello do you want?

Emily:Grape and Cherry.

Tony:OK

Emily:Can I also get Meatloaf, Gravy and Mash potatoes?

Tony:Anything for my second favorite girl.

Emily:Thanks Tony.

Tony:You're Welcome. I'll be back with your food.

Emily:OK

*Tony leaves.*

Emily:Maybe the hospital isn't so bad after all.

Ray:Maybe not.

Emily:But you'll still staying, right?

Ray:I'm not going anywhere. OK?

*Emily gets a blink look in her eyes and starts to shake.*

Ray:Em?

*There's no answer.*

*That's when Ray realizes something is happening, he pushes the nurse call button.*

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

*Two nurses rush in.*

Nurse Nancy: Claire run and get Dr. Gates! Hurry!

*Nurse Nancy lowers the bed.*

*Nurse Claire goes to get Tony.*

*Two minutes later Tony and Nurse Claire rush in. Tony starts to check Emily.*

*Ray is starting to panic*

Ray:What's going on? Please someone tell me what's going on?

*In the waiting room after seeing Tony rush by.*

Emma:What's going on? Is Em OK?

Neela:I'm sure she's fine sweetie.

Emma:No she's not.

Neela:Huh?

Emma:I just have this feeling that she's not OK This pray for her.

*They join hands.*

Emma:Dear Heavenly Father please be with Emily she's my sister, my only sister and I love her. Father we all have been through so much already please keep Emily safe. I know somethings wrong, Father please be with Tony, the nurse and Ray. I don't know how much more he can handle right now.

Neela:Lord please be with Emily and even through we don't want you to take her home yet.. If it's your will let Emily be with the rest of the family in Heaven and let her death be painless. Please be with Emily, Tony, the nurses, Ray and me, comfort us all if we do lose Em. Ahem.

*In Emily's room.*

Ray:What's happening?

Tony:She's fine. She had a seizure.

Ray:She hasn't had a seizure since she was Two.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Tony:These things happen. I'm going to prescribe a med that will help her not have any more seizures.

Ray:OK

*Ray goes to tell Emma and Neela.*

*Emma sees him first and runs to him.*

Emma:Is Em OK?

Neela:How's she doing? We show Tony rush in.

Ray:She had a seizure.

Emma:I thought she hadn't had any for years?

Ray:She hasn't until now.

Neela:Is there anything they can do?

Ray:Tony's prescribing a anti seizure med.

Emma:So she won't have any more seizures right?

Ray:That's right.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Emma:Can we see her?

Ray:I'm sure she'd like that.

Emma:OK Neela are you coming?

Neela:No you go on. I think I'll see her in a few minutes sweetie.

Emma:OK

*Emma goes to Emilie's room.*

Em:Hi sis.

Emma:"Hi sis!" Hi sis!" That's all you have to say after you scared the leaving daylights out of me?

Em:I'm sorry I scared you.

Emma:It's OK I should have expect it... You always liked being the center of attention

Em:Hey!

Emma:*Smiles* I'm just kidding. Lighten up.

Em:Ha ha.. You think your so funny don't you?

Emma:Actually I do.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Neela:Are you OK?

Ray:No. Watching her have that seizure I felt like I was useless.. I couldn't help.

Neela:Ray you are still recovering and Luka said you could come back at the end of the year.

Ray::I need to work through.

Neela:I don't know.

Ray:Please?

Neela:Fine. Talk to Luka and see what he says.

*Ray kisses her and goes to find Luka.*

Luka:Hi. I heard about Em. I'm glad she's OK

Ray:Me too...

Luka:Was there something else?

Ray:I want to come back to work.

Luka:You can at the end of the year.

Ray:No I want to come back now.

Luka:I can't let you.

Ray:Why not?

Luka:Not until I know you have a clean bill of health.

Ray:I have a clean bill of health.

Luka:That's not what I meant.. Ray I can't let you work until I'm absolutely sure you will be OK on your feet. You are doing great but you still struggle with it.

Ray:Please?

Luka:I can't put the patients at this hospital at risk by letting a unstable doctor come back to soon.

Ray:But I'm not unstable.

Luka:You are still using a cane Ray.. I'm sorry not until the New Year.

Ray:I understand.

*He goes back to Neela.*

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Neela:Well?

Ray:He doesn't want me back until I'm stable. I hate this. I'm unable to do anything and all because of that stupid accident!

Neela:Ray you are not unable to do anything.

Ray:Yes I am!

Neela:Ray!

Ray:Just leave me alone! I'm going home.

Neela:What about...

Ray:She'll be fine without me. She has you and Emma.

Neela:Ray!

Ray:I'll see you at home.

Neela:Ray...

*Ray leaves.*

*Neela watches him leave, wondering how she was going to tell Em that her brother had left and wanted to slap and hug him all at the same time.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

*Neela goes into Em's room.*

Em:Where's Ray?

Neela:He needed to do something at home for a little bit.

*Neela wipes the tear that slipped.*

Em:You're lying and one thing I hate is being lied too.

Emma:Neela what's wrong?

Neela:I'm worried about Ray.

Emma:But he was fine a little while ago.

Neela:No he wasn't. Your boneheaded brother just wanted to pretend he was fine. He's been struggling two this whole time.

Em:Why didn't he just tell us?

Neela:Ray doesn't like talking about his feelings.

Emma:Why not?

Neela:Because he feels like he always has to keep his chin up.

Em:That stupid.

*Neela laughs through her tears.*

Neela:You're right it is stupid.

Emma:What else has Ray down?

Neela:He feels useless. He can't come back to work until he has a 100 percent clean bill of health and Luka is putting his foot down.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

*Ray goes home and pouts.*

*At the hospital Neela stays with Em.*

*Em falls asleep.*

Neela:Emma why don't you go get something from the Cafe,OK?

Emma:OK Do you want anything?

Neela:Yes please. A salad and some pasta.

Emma:OK Do you think she'll want anything after she wakes up?

Neela:Yes she'll probably want a burger, fries and a soda.

Emma:OK

*Neela gets her some money.*

Neela:Here you go.

Emma:Thanks. Do you want me to call Ray too?

Neela:Not yet. I'll call him later. He needs time to cool off.

Emma:OK

*Emma goes to the Cafe.*

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

*Neela watches Em sleep.*

Neela:Dear God I'm not sure what to do. I love Ray with all my heart but he keeps pushing me away.

*Abby comes in.*

Abby:Hi.

Neela:Oh hi.

*Neela wipes her tears away.*

Abby:How's Em?

Neela:OK

Abby:How are you?

Neela:I don't know...*bursts into tears.* what to do Abby. He just keeps pushing me away.

Abby:Everything will be OK

Neela:I'm not so sure, I don't know if I can handle anymore.

Abby:What are you saying?

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

Neela:*Bites her lip* I don't know if this marriage will work... Can work.

Abby:But you both prayed about it before he proposes and before you said yes and before you brought the house together.

Neela:I know.

Abby:But?

Neela:I'm not sure anymore. I don't...

Abby:You don't what?

Neela:I don't want to wait anymore. I want him to be open and honest with me.

Abby:He is.

Neela:No he isn't!

Abby:Neela don't do anything your regret please. Have you talk to Ray about your feelings?

Neela:No. He has enough to deal with.

Abby:Neela go to him.

Neela:But...

Abby:Go to him.

Neela:But Em...

Abby:I'll stay with Em and Emma. Where is Emma?

Neela:She'll be back. She want to go get something to eat from the cafe.

Abby:OK Go to him.

Neela:Are you going to keep repeating yourself?

Abby:Until you do it, yes.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Neela:Fine. I'll go.

Abby:Thank you. I promise I'll stay with the girls until you both come back.

Neela:Thanks Abby. Your a good friend.

Abby:That's what best friends are for. Now get.

Neela:*Smiles* Yes ma'am.

Abby:And don't ever call me ma'am again.

Neela:Sorry.

*Neela goes to the parking garage only to realize Ray took the car so she goes to the bus stop and takes the bus home.*

*When she walks inside she finds Ray on the couch.*

Ray:What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Em?

Neela:We need to talk and Abby is with the girls.

Ray:Oh. Talk about what?

Neela:Us. I can't keep doing this.

Ray:Than leave.

Neela:You don't mean that!

Ray:Maybe I do!

Neela:Ray please.

Ray:OK I don't mean it. I'm sorry.

Neela:For what?

Ray:Being selfish.

Neela:I forgive you.

Ray:How do you put up with me?

Neela:I love you.

Ray:I love you.

Neela:But we still need to talk.

Ray:Yeah I guess we do.

Neela:I need you to be open and honest with me.

Ray:You do realize that is a two way street don't you sweetie?

Neela:Yes. What are you feeling right now?

Ray:I miss my mom. I was just watching some home videos. It's not fair.

Neela:I know honey.

*She hugs him and just lets him cry.*

*After he calms down.*

Ray:Thank you.

Neela:I'm always here for you. You should know that by know.

Ray:I guess I forgot. I guess I'm so used to have to be the strong one. I forgot I no longer have to carry the burden by myself. What are you feeling?

Neela:Well earlier I hate to say it but I was considering leaving you... I'm sorry.

Ray:Why did you want to leave?

Neela:Because you won't talking to me and I was scared

Ray:Oh baby I'm always here if you want to talk.

Neela:OK I do have something I want to talk about now.

Ray:Shoot.

Neela:I don't want to wait to get married... I want...

Ray:Than we'll move up the date.

Neela:Let me finish.

Ray:Sorry.

Neela:I want to have a New Year's wedding.

Ray:OK than we'll have a New Year's wedding. Has long has your sure that's what you want.

Neela:It's what I want babe.

Ray:OK But let me know if it gets to be to stressful.

Neela:I will. I promise.

*Ray hugs her and kisses her.*

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

*The next day Emily is released from the hospital but Tony tells her to take it easy for a few days.*

*Neela and Ray gather the girls in the living room.*

Emily: What's going on?

Emma: Yeah. Why do you two look so happy?

Neela: Hon do you want to tell them.

Ray:*Smiles* Girls, Neela and I have decided to move the wedding up to New Years Eve.

Emma: That's a month away?

Ray: Yes it is.

Emily: Are you sure you can get a wedding planned in a month?

Neela: We're sure.

Emily: I'm so happy.

Emma: Me too!

*The girls hug both of them.*

Neela: That's not all we'd like both of you to be my bride's maids.

Emily and Emma: We'd love too.

Emily: Have you found your wedding dress yet?

Neela: No. I thought we could go shopping tomorrow.

Emily: Yes!

Neela: But you're going to have to take it easy. Which means no running around the mall, OK?

Emily: OK

*Emma sits down and looks sad.*

*Ray notices and goes over to her.*

*At that point Emily and Neela notice and also go over.*

Ray: What's wrong Emma?

Emma: What will happen to us when you two have kids of your own?

Neela: Nothing.

Emily:*Starts to feel sad.* What? The stat can separate the Three of us! I don't want to go to a foster home! They separate siblings and I've never been separated from Emma!

Emma: Please don't let them separate us!

*The girls hug.*

Ray: Hold it both of you. We have something else to ask you too.

Neela: Yeah.

Emily: What?

Ray: The state can't separate us.

Emma: Why not?

Ray: I was going to wait to tell you instill you were more comfortable here but mom and dad named me your legal guardian. The state can't change that.

Emma: You mean we get to stay here with you two forever?

Ray: Yes.

*The girls hug Ray.*

*Neela joins the hug.*

Emily: What about grandma?

Ray: Any less I get tormented the rights grandma can't have you.

Emma: Tormented the rights?

Ray: It means if you two would be happier with grandma I have to do what's best with you. So, what do you say? Do you want to stay with us?

Emily and Emma: Yes!

Ray: Than you'll stay and live with us.

*The four hug.*

EOC.


	43. Chapter 43

Ray: This go celebrate.

Neela: That sounds good. Where would you girls like to go?

Emma: We can go wherever we want too?

Ray: Yes. Tonight is your night.

Emily: How about Bowling and Italian

Emma: That sounds like fun.

Ray: OK we'll leave in Forty minutes. Go get ready.

The girls: OK Love you.

*They hug him.*

Ray: We love you too.

Neela: Yeah.

*The girls go to get ready.*

Neela: What are you so happy about?

Ray: I have a surprise for you Three tomorrow

Neela: A surprise? What kind of surprise?

Ray: Uh-uh I'm not telling.

Neela: Oh please?

Ray: No and there's no point in begging or pouting. Come we need to get ready.

*He goes to his room to change.*

*Neela goes to her room to change and tries to guess what Ray's surprise is.*

*They go eat dinner and than go Bowling. Emily won Four times.*

*They all go home and go straight to bed because their exhausted.*

EOC


	44. Chapter 44

*The next morning Ray is the first one up and makes breakfast for his girls.*

*Neela comes in.*

Neela: Hi.

Ray: Ho gorgeous.

*They kiss.*

Neela: Hmm something smells good. I should let you cook more often.

Ray: Yes you should.

Neela: So what's the surprise?

*She nibs on his ear.*

Ray: Nope. Not in till we're all together.

Neela: Fine.

*Emily and Emma wake up, both get showers and dressed.*

*Neela is getting impatient.*

Ray: It's killing you not knowing, isn't?

Neela: Yes! Please tell me and put me out of my misery.

Ray: No. Not in till...

*The girls come in.*

Ray: Morning.

Em: Morning.

Emma: Morning.

Ray: Sleep well?

Emma: Yes.

Ray: Em?

Em: My arm hurt all night. Where's the Ibuprofen?

Ray: I'll get it for you.

Em: Thanks.

*Ray finds the Ibuprofen and gives Em two with juice.*

Em: Thanks.

Emma: Hmm it smells good in here. What's for breakfast?

Ray: Bacon, Eggs Benedict, Pancake, and Sausage.

Em: Yum.

Emma: That sounds good. I love the weekend.

Em: Me too.

Neela: Enough already! Ray please?

Emma: What's wrong with you?

Neela: I'm sick of being patient for Ray's surprise!

Em: What surprise?

Emma: You never said anything about a surprise last night.

Neela: He did too me! Tell us all ready!

*Ray snickers, having fun seeing his fiance getting inpatient.*

Neela: This isn't funny mister!

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

Ray: Actually it kind of is.

Neela: RAY!

Ray: Keep your shoes on inpatient!

Neela: RAY!

Ray: Fine quit being so loud.

Neela: Are you going to tell us now?

Ray: Yes.

Neela: Good.

Ray: We are going to fly to Disney World!

Neela:*Screams* I've never been to Disney World!

Em: That's so cool!

Emma: How long will we be gone?

Ray: That depends on how long Neela and you two want to be gone?

Neela: These try Two to Three days.

Ray: OK Em can you hand Two to Three days?

Em: In the happiest place around? Count me in!

Neela: But young lady you will still have to take it easy and let us know when you start to get too tired.

Emma: Are you sure it's safe for Em to travel?

Ray: Yes and I already checked with Tony. He said a few days relaxing at Disney will actually be good for her.

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

*They fly to Disney the same day.*

Ray: What do you girls want to do first?

Em: I want to ride the Pirates ride.

Emma: I want to read the Dumbo ride.

Neela: I think I'll go with Em to the pirate ride.

Ray: OK Than I'll go with Emma to the Dumbo ride. We'll meet back here at Two, OK?

Everyone: OK

*The foursome breaks up into Twosomes.*

Em: I can't believe we at Disney! I've always wanted to go! Mom was going to take us when we were eleven but Frank canceled the trip and said we didn't have the money. When mom found out the truth she was furious.

Neela: What happened?

Em: Frank had taken the money and hide it in his secret bank account. Mom wanted a divorce but Frank threatened to take everything. The house, the cars, and us.

Neela: So you had no choice.

Em: No. I never liked Frank.

Neela: What about Emma? She seemed to like him.

Em: Emma's always been in deny about everything.

Neela: Why?

Em: She couldn't deal with the truth, she'd just pretend and still does pretend everything is OK Even when he'd discipline her. He always made her believe she had done something horrible and deserved her punishment.

Neela: That's so sad. Why didn't he punish you?

Em: He tried once. I kicked him in the groin and that taught him to leave me alone. I tried to saw Emma self-defense but she was brainwashed into believe she was a bad children. My mom never understood why Emma would always tell mom she was sorry for being bad and stupid. Mom tried to comfort her and tell her that was a lie. Emma never told mom about Frank filling her head with junk in till that night mom saw how he treated Emma. He agreed to go to angry management classes and he got better. I started to care for him too. He started going to church, became a believer and he was Baptist Three weeks before they died. I know they're in Heaven together.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

Neela: I'm sorry you both had to go through all of that.

Em: This go ride Dumbo.

Neela: OK

*They ride Dumbo.*

*With Ray and Emma.*

Ray: So how are you doing?

Emma: Good. I can't believe we're here! I'm so excited!

Ray: I know. I'm excited too.

*They get in line.*

*Emma looks around.*

Emma: Ray, Hi Ray! Look up there.

Ray: What? Is it Mickey! Is it Minnie! Is it Goofy! I love Goofy!

Emma: No. Look at that guy up front the one with the women in the wheelchair.

*Ray looks to where Emma is looking.*

Ray: What about him?

Emma: Don't you see it?

Ray: See what Emma?

Emma: He's you.

Ray: He looks nothing... You right he does.

Emma: It's like you almost have a twin.

Ray: Except for he looks to be eighteen and so does she.

*Up front.*

Jamie: I'm having the best time of my life! I love Disney, but you know what I love most?

Landon: What?

Jamie: Spending all the time I can with you, when I still can.

Landon: I love that too.

Jamie: No matter what the tests results say when the lab gets them back next Monday I'll always remember everything we've gotten to do.

Landon: Honey, I thought we agreed not to talk about that when we enjoy our vacations.

Jamie: I'm sorry. I can't believe we won a Disney Cruise for the next Four days! When do we leave again?

Landon: Tomorrow morning. I love you like this. So excited and so full of energy.

Jamie: I love you.

Landon: I love you too.

Jamie: The best husband a girl could ask for.

Landon: And the best wife a guy could ask for.

*Landon leans down and hugs her.*

Jamie: Don't ever let go, OK?

Landon: I will never let go.

Jamie: Good because, I feel safe in your arms.

Pirate's guy: Next!

Landon: That's us.

*They find their sits.*

*Emma and Ray find their sits.*

*They all end up sitting by each other.*

*Landon flicks water onto Jamie.*

Jamie: Hi now! Don't start something you can't finish Carter!

Emma: That wasn't very nice.

Jamie: Thank you. I'm Jamie Carter. This is my husband Landon Carter.

Emma: Hi Mrs. Carter, Mr. Carter.

Landon: Please don't call us Mr. or Mrs. we're too young for that.

Jamie: You can just call me Jamie and my husband Landon.

Emma: It's nice to meet both of you. This is my brother Ray Barnett and I'm Emma Barnett.

Jamie: Hi Emma, Hi Ray.

Landon: It's nice to meet both of you.

Ray: So you two are married?

Jamie: Yes.

Ray: How old are you?

Landon: Eighteen.

Ray: Isn't that a little young to be married?

Landon: No. We love each other.

Ray: What about your futures?

*Jamie busts into tears.*

*Emma comforts Jamie.*

Ray: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make her cry.

Landon: You are just like those other people who think we're too young, not serious about each other or think just because we're married doesn't mean we won't have a future!

Ray: Hi calm down! I said I was sorry! Why is she crying?

Landon: Come here.

*Landon pulls Ray away from the others to a quit place where there is no one else.*

Ray: Are you planning on fighting me?

Landon: No. You asked why she was crying. I'm going to tell you. I just didn't want to say it in front of your sister. Jamie has Leukemia. The doctors gave her Three months Four months ago. She had tests done at her doctor visits. She seems to be doing better. We're all hoping and praying that she's in remission. This summer we'll travel all over the place. We get to spend quality time together, go to places we've always wanted to go too and make memories so we can look back and remember those memories no matter what.

Ray: I'm so sorry.

Landon: I'm sorry I grouped you with those other people.

Ray: It's OK Would you to like to join us for dinner tonight?

Landon: I'll have to ask Jamie.

*They go back to the girls who are laughing and talking.*

Jamie: You have a very special sister.

Ray: I know. I'm sorry.

Jamie: He told you.

Ray: Yes.

Jamie: Please don't pity me. I'm living my life to the fullest right now and I'm enjoying it. We were wondering if we could all have dinner tonight? Emma told me about Em and Neela. I'd love to meet them.

Landon: We already agreed to have dinner tonight.

Emma: Yes!

Landon: We have a few extra tickets for the cruise. We were just going to give them away to whoever wanted them.

Ray: How did you two get Cruise tickets?

Jamie: He won a contest.

Emma: What kind of contest?

Landon: At my mom's work they had a contest for weirdest Disney cake.

Ray: You won?

Landon: Actually Jamie won. So do you want them? There's Five.

Ray: There are four of us.

Jamie: We can give the other one away.

Emma: Oh please Ray? Please?

Ray: I'll have to talk to Neela first but, if everyone is OK with it. I don't see why not.

TBC

Author's note: This is based right after Jamie and Landon's wedding in the movie and there first summer together. I haven't decide yet what will happen to Jamie.


	48. Chapter 48

*Ray makes plans to meet Landon and Jamie outside there hotel so they can all go to dinner together.*

*Ray, Emma, Neela and Em meet back up Two hours later.*

Em: I love Disney!

Ray: So, you're having fun?

Em: Yes. Are you two having fun?

Emma: Yes we are. Ray, tell them!

Neela: Tell us what?

Em: Yeah. What do you want to tell us?

Ray: How would you two like to go on a Disney Cruise for Four days?

Em: Are you serious?

Neela: Ray what are you talking about?

Ray: We made some new friends who just happened to have a couple of extra tickets to the Disney Cruise.

Neela: Are you serious?

Ray: Yes. So?

Neela: When do we leave?

Emma: Tomorrow morning! This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait for you meet Landon and Jamie. Our new friends. Their having dinner with us tonight. Can Em and I get some Ice-cream please?

Ray: *Trying not to laugh at Emma.* Sure.

Em: Thanks!

*The girls go to get Ice-cream.*

Neela: So your new friends are called Landon and Jamie?

Ray: Yes.

Neela: They sound like a nice couple? They are a couple right?

Ray: Yes their married.

Neela: How old are they?

Ray: Eighteen.

Neela: So, their young. Cool.

Ray: Hmm... There's something you should know before you meet them so you don't learn the hard way like I did.

Neela: What is it Ray?

Ray: Jamie has Leukemia.

Neela: She's dying?

Ray: Well the doctor gave her Three months to live Four months ago... They're hoping she's in remission.

Neela: Oh the poor dear.

Ray: Which brings me to my next point. Jamie doesn't want to be pitied.

Neela: Ok. Does Emma know?

Ray: I haven't had the heart to tell her, her new friend is very sick.

Neela: We'll going to have to tell them Ray.

Ray: I know.

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

Neela: So, when are we going to tell them?

Ray: Not today. Let's wait.

Neela: Ray!

Ray: Let's not ruin their vacation.

Neela: Fine.

Ray: Thank you.

Neela: You're Welcome.

*They rode more rides.*

*They get back to the hotel at Four.*

*Everyone takes a shower and changes into a little bit nicer clothes for dinner.*

*They meet up with Landon and Jamie outside the hotel.*

Landon: Hi Emma, Ray. This most be Neela and Emily.

Ray: Yes. Landon, Jamie I'd like you to meet my Fiancé Neela and sister Emily.

Neela: Wow. You two look like...

Em: Twins. Except you're a younger version of Ray.

Jamie: Hi.

Neela: Hi Jamie. It's nice to meet you.

Em: Hi.

Landon: Jamie and I were talking and we were thinking about trying the Italian restaurant.

Neela: That sounds really good.

Em: I love Italian.

Emma: Me too.

Ray: That's sounds great!

*The group heads to the restaurant.*

*They order their drinks and food.*

Neela: What do you two do?

Jamie: On my good days I give Piano lessons.

Landon: I'm waiting to hear whether or not I've gotten into Beaufort Community College. I'd like to go into med school after I graduate.

Neela: So, you two are from North Caroline?

Landon: Yes. If you've never been you should come see it sometime. You can stay with us.

Ray: Thank you for the offer. We'll think about it.

Jamie: What do you two do?

Ray: We work at the Country General Hospital.

Landon: You're from Chicago?

Ray: Yes. Have you ever been?

Landon: No.

Neela: You should come sometime. You wouldn't have to get a hotel you could stay with us.

Jamie: Thank you. That's very kind of you.

Landon: Thanks. We'll think about it. What grade are you girls in?

Em: Ninth.

Jamie: Do you like school?

Em: It's ok.

Emma: There's some kids who do nothing but cause trouble and are not nice to the rest of us.

Landon: It will get better. They'll grow up.

Em: How do you know that?

Jamie: *Smiles* Because he's living prove that you can outgrow your childish ways.

Emma: You were one of the mean ones?

Landon: Yes. We almost killed somebody on accident, but then I meet and fall in love with Jamie. She helped me turn my life around. She even got me not to be mad at my dad for leaving my mom and me years ago. Where are your parents?

Emma: They're died. They died in a car crash six months ago.

Jamie: I'm sorry. I lost my mom when I was young. I was just a baby.

Em: Who raised you?

Jamie: My dad. He is a minister.

Landon: What do you girls like to do for fun?

Em: Shopping.

Emma: I like to paint.

Jamie: What do you paint?

Emma: Everything. I like painting the sky at different times of the day the mostly.

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

Jamie: I'd love to see you're paintings sometime Emma.

Emma: If you come to visit you can see them all. My whole room is covered in my paintings.

Em: My whole room is covered in clothes.

Landon: What is it with clothes?

Em: I love clothes. I'm a shop alcoholic

Landon: Have you thought of becoming a designer when you grow up?

Em: A little. I think it would be fun to make clothes.

Jamie: I was never much into fashion or makeup.

Em: Why not?

Jamie: I was more comfortable wearing clothes I found comfortable and my dad never let me wear makeup growing up. I never cared that I wasn't aloud too. It's the inside that God looks at.

Neela: Very true.

Jamie: So, how did you two meet and fall in love?

Neela: He was an intern to an older doctor it was my second year; we first meet at a gas station I worked out. We than become roommates, but he was a little to mess and never really helped so after a year I kicked him out of the apartment.

Ray: The real reason she kicked me out is because she was in love with a man named Michael and me.

Landon: What happened to Michael?

Neela: He was fighting overseas a few months after we were married. He was killed in a car bombing.

*Ray rubs her back.*

Landon: I'm sorry I asked.

Neela: It's ok. It's in the past. I'm looking towards the future now.

Jamie: What about you Ray?

Ray: Well I'm also a musician. Before I proposed to Neela I was in a band, so I meet a lot of girls but the relationships never lasted.

Landon: What finally brought you too together?

Neela: Ray was drunk and was run over by a truck. He was paralyzed. He was dating another women at the time and he want home with his mom. Katie, his ex girlfriend, blamed me. He came back after the summer and proposed to me.

Jamie: So, if you don't mind me asking... Are those...

Ray: Yes there artificial legs. I am to in depend to have stayed in a wheel chair for the rest of my life.

Landon: It's a miracle that truck didn't kill you.

Ray: That's one of the things that lead me back to God. I grow up in a Christian home, but I had walked away from my childhood faith, but this summer I started going to church with my mom. When I came back to Chicago I found out Neela had also started going to church.

Neela: I didn't grow up in a Christian home, but after Ray's accident I started thinking about the big picture. The first time I want to church was because my friend Abby, who has also never been to church in till than had decided to go and asked me to come with her.

Jamie: What did your parents think?

Neela: My dad disowned me, my mom won't talk to me, but I don't mess them. I'm happy with the little family I have here.

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

Ray: How did you do two fall in love?

Landon: It just hit me one day.

Jamie: I know from the beginning that he'd ended up loving me.

Neela: If he was a troublemaker and you are a Pastor daughter, what happened to bring you two together?

Landon: When my friends and I made another kid jump and the police showed up. The Principle at the school found out from the kid that jumped that we'd been drinking on school property. My punishment was I had to help the janitor with no pay, I had to be in the school play and I had to tutor at the sister school. I had to ask for Jamie's help for the play and for school work because I was falling behind and my mom was breathing down my neck.

Jamie: After his friends played a mean joke on me. Landon realized those won't the type of kids he wanted to hang around with. He asked me out. I told him I didn't think my dad would let me date. He then want to my dad's church and asked for his permission. My dad said yes.

Neela: Was all that before or after the play?

Jamie: After.

Landon: Things were going great untill that day Jamie told me her secret. I didn't want to believe her.

Ray: What secret?

Jamie: That I had Leukemia.

Neela: Than what happened?

Landon: At first I wasn't sure what to do. Jamie took off crying saying she had never wanted me to love her.

Jamie: But after I came to my sense I want and apolize. After that Landon was with me the whole way.

Ray: Wow. How did you ever forgive your dad for leaving you?

Landon: We all thought Jamie was going to have to stay in the hospital for a long time... My dad changed that. He arranged for there to be nurses and medical care at home for her. That night was the first time I had ever cried on my dad's shoulders.

Neela: Wow.

Emma: Are you still sick Jamie?

TBC


End file.
